Human Warriors Cats
by Nutpelt
Summary: What if the warrior cats were human? Would any thing be different? Well, you're about to find out! Doesn't follow the exact story lines. Some killing, but obscure.
1. Allegiances

The Thunder Clan

Snow Fur Thunder- nurse

Leon Heart Thunder- cop

Spot Leaf Thunder- doctor

Red Tail Thunder- cop

Yellow Fang Shadow- doctor

Fire Heart Rust- police officer and mayor

Gray Stripe Thunder- fighter

Sandy Storm Thunder- fighter

Dusty Pelt Thunder- cop

Snowy Young Thunder- young

Squirrelly Flight Thunder- fighter

Cinder Pelt Thunder- teaches doctoring

Leaf Pool Thunder- doctor

Cloud Tail Pet- fighter

Bright Heart Thunder- teaches fight

Bramble Claw Thunder- fighter

Lionel Blaze Thunder-Wind- head fighter

Holly Leaf Thunder-Wind- teacher

Dove Wing Thunder- detective

Ivy Pool Thunder- spy

Purdy Pampered- elder council

Millie One- nurse

Briar Light Thunder-One- nurse

Blossom Fall Thunder-One- fighter

Bumble Stripe Thunder-One- fighter

The Shadow Clan

Rag Pelt Shadow-Tough- cop

Broken Tail Shadow- Dark group

Tiger Claw Thunder- Dark group

Black Foot Shadow-Only- former dark group cop

Tawny Pelt Thunder- fighter

Boulder Lone- elder council

Russet Fur Rogue- elder council

Running Nose Shadow- doctor

The River Clan

Crooky Jaw River- fighter cop

Oak Heart River- cop

Misty Foot Thunder-River- cop

Stone Fur Thunder-River- fighter

Feather Tail Thunder-River- nurse

Silver Stream River- nurse

Hawk Frost Single- dark group assassin

Moth Wing Single- nurse

The Wind Clan

Gorse Fur Wind- teacher

Tall Tail Wind- cop

Mud Claw Wind- fighter

Dead Foot Wind- cop

One Whisker Wind- fighter

Crow Feather Wind- cop

Ashy Foot Wind- fighter

Breezy Pelt Wind- dark group

Heather Tail Wind- dark group assistant

The Rushing Waterfall Tribe

Crag- leader

Brook- gatherer

Storm Fur Thunder-River- fight leader

Pine- young

Larch- young

Loners

Raven Paw Thunder- peace keeper

Barley Blood- peace keeper

The Blood Clan Loners

Scourge Blood- leader

Bone Blood- assistant leader

Jag Tooth Shadow- savage

Millionaires

Princess Pet

Smudgy Spoil

Hattie Howl

Henry Hairy

Firsts

Rock First- elder council leader

Midnight Badger First- elder council leader, gatherer, fighter

Ancients

Half Moon Ancient- elder council seer

Fallen Leaves Ancient- gatherer

Jay Wing Ancient- elder council

Dove Wing Ancient- gatherer

Leon Roar Ancient- elder council

Asylum Members

Ashy Fur Thunder- crazy with love

Jay Feather Thunder- believed to be crazy because of his strange powers

Blue Fur Thunder- went crazy, thinks everyone's a traitor

Night Cloud Wind- went crazy with love

Thistle Claw Thunder- crazy (slightly evil)

Cinder Heart Thunder- thought to be crazy

Prison

Maple Shade Thunder- seeks vengeance

Snow Tuft- killed people


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter One! Hope you like it!**

Ivy walked into her class with Miss Holly. In the class there was also a fidgety golden haired boy. She sat down next to him. "What's your name?"

"Mine?" The golden haired boy asked. "Oh, um, Lionel. Lionel Thunder."

"Then we're in the same family," Ivy said. "What's your rank? Mine's spy."

"Uh, head fighter. My kin's Holly and Leaf. Also Jay. Who's yours?" Lionel asked.

Ivy bit her lip. "Dove. That's it."

"Class! Quiet down! Today we'll be learning about the asylum!" Miss Holly shouted.

"Boy, she's loud," Ivy said.

Lionel smiled. "You can say that again!"

"Boy she's-"

Lionel frowned. "I didn't mean that literally."

"Take out the green books and turn to page 43! Find the gray building on the map! That is the asylum!" Miss Holly shouted. "The rules for the asylum! Take out your notebooks! Don't get too close to the windows or doors! Don't taunt the prisoners! Don't throw anything at the windows! Write that!"

The class, now containing two young cats, Lionel, Ivy, and a despicable young cat named Breezy, scribbled it down.

Lionel turned to her. "The gray tom in the back is my half-brother."

"Isn't that Breezy Pelt Wind, from the Dark Group?"

"Yep."

"Write this down! Prisoners: Blue Fur Thunder, Ashy Fur Thunder, Thistle Claw Thunder, Night Cloud Wind, Cinder Heart Thunder and Jay Feather Thunder-Wind!" At this name both Holly and Lionel visibly flinched.

"Your brother?" Ivy whispered.

"And Holly's." His voice trembled. "He- he has powers. Mind reading and emotion reading. They locked him up because they thought he was dangerous."

**Drama! I've got some chapters written ahead! And I won't update until I have three reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, now for this chapter you have to review. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 2

The white haired boy chased his kite. Suddenly, an older boy shot out of an alley. The boy made no indication he heard and kept chasing his kite. The dark-haired boy went up to the snowy-haired boy, his hand holding something that flashed.

It was all over.

Just like that.

**Drama! Who was killed? Who killed him? Who will be our heroes? Why was he killed? What killed him? Keep reading to find out! This chapter, I won't ever update again until I have at least 3 reviews. Keep reading, and happy school year!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's the new chapter!**

**Thanks to: Amberleaf!**

**Amberleaf- Well, maybe, but then I'd be giving you half the story!**

In an old, abandoned building, Bramble was reading the newspaper, a ragged set of 3 papers one of the millionaires made. As usual, one page was comics and games, one was obituaries and stocks, and one was headlines. Bramble found the headlines page. Suddenly, he widened his eyes. He grabbed the other pages and ran out of the room.

**What startled Bramble? What did he read? Why did he run out of the room? Where did he go? All these questions will be answered in Chapter 6! I have a question though! Which pairings?**

**Ivyhawk or Ivyfox **

**Dovetiger or Bumbledove**

**Hollymouse or Fallenholly**

**Crowleaf, Feathercrow, or Nightcrow**

**Remember to review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4

**New chapter!**

**Guest- Thanks! It'll definetely be considered!**

**Silverstar- NOOOO swearing, even if you spell it wrong! And only time will tell!**

Dove called her sister Ivy. "Yeah, Dove?" Came the static voice on the other end. "Crime report. Snowy Young Thunder was killed. We need you," Dove replied into the old, busted payphone. "I'll be right there, with my fingerprinting kit." Ivy put down the old school phone. "Miss Holly?" She said to the black-haired teacher, who had been yelling. "Yes, Miss Ivy!" Holly screamed. Ivy cringed. "I have to leave. Crime scene investigation number 4-7-2-3d. Top secret." Miss Holly frowned. "We'll continue this lesson on next Sunday. Class dismissed."

Lionel ran up to Ivy. "Do you need a fighting force? I can help, Ivy," he said, looking at her hopefully. "You know we do, Lionel! Thanks!" Ivy said.

**What will happen next? Read on to find out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks, Candyheart! Your review was pretty inspiring. I was going to make poor Nightcloud happy, because she suffered so much. It's hard to blame her, though Breezepelt? Not so much. And I love Jayjay too. I just want him to suffer at the beginning a little. I have a special entrance planned for him and two others, though a couple of my characters will have to suffer for it. But suffering is what makes us who we are. And I've got a little something up my sleeve for the character that's the most fun to write about! He's not in the story yet, but he'll come up. Remember, I wrote ahead and still am. But I should stop making you read this. **•**ω**• **Enjoy!**

Dove paced the crime scene. Red tape ran around the site. Suddenly, Ivy and a golden haired, tan boy appeared. Ivy was holding her fingerprint set, scavenged from a make-up kit and dust and flour. The boy was holding a knife, a sponge, a canteen, and two boxes. "Dove, this is Lionel Thunder-Wind. He's the head of fighting," Ivy said. "I brought my mother's first aide kit and my father's DNA kit. Crow Feather Wind's a cop. I can call him, too. He's in Wind," Lionel said. "No, don't. We've already got Fire coming. He's the mayor. And police officer," Dove said.

"Oh, I know who he is. He's my grandfather. But what can he do about . . . Cinder Heart?" Lionel asked. "She- she- I love her . . . And they- they think she's crazy," he whispered. "Crazy . . . Th- they . . . And- and my- my b-brother . . . Crazy . . . "

**Aww, poor little Lionel! And I'm already falling in love with Ivy! And Dove! I settled on an adorable pairing for Holly, so don't ask for a pairing for her anymore!**


	7. Chapter 6

**New chapter! Enjoy!**

The boy ran into another wrecked building. Flagging a newspaper at another boy, he shouted, "Why'dja do it? He was deaf!"

The other boy, who looked almost exactly like him shrugged. "All the more reason to kill him," he replied calmly. "He was going to die anyway." The first boy steamed.

"I- " "Why, I think your brother's quite right, Bramble. You're being as bad as your sisters," purred a silky voice. "Father!" The second boy jumped up as a dark haired man in the exact likeness of Bramble, his more soft-hearted son. "Where are your sisters?" He asked. Bramble felt a prickle of unease. "I don't know," he answered truthfully. "Well, Hawk, you are my only child with a sibling in the same clan. The only problem with Moth is . . . She's a nurse! Too soft-hearted!" Hawk sat. "It is valuable, Father. I can threaten her, with the little . . . Push, I gave her." The man laughed, a deep, booming, raspy, truly evil laugh. "That is why you are my favorite son, Hawk. Now, bring me the knife you used." Hawk shifted uneasily. "Well? Bring it to me!" The father barked. "Um, Father? I- I left it there." The father sighed. "Were you wearing gloves, Hawk?" Hawk winced. "No, Father." The man glared at Hawk. "Incompetence! Gross incompetence! All my children are useless!"

**Who's the man? Can YOU guess?**


	8. Chapter 7

**ITS OKAY IM FINE IM ALIVE! Sorry I was gone, but here's a disclaimer.**

**Me: Hey Jayjay! Get out here!**

**Jay: What do you want.**

**Me: Do the disclaimer! I'm too lazy!**

**Jay: Fine. She writes too sucky to be an Erin Hunter.**

**Me: Hey! Foxy! You too! Oh, and also, Jayjay, you're just grumpy and emo and you can't read and that's why you're so grumpy.**

**Fox: Hi! You don't write sucky! No way! Now YOU read it, awesome people!**

Lionel collected white and dark hairs in separate bags. "I'll get these through the DNA kit soon," he declared.

"Good," Fire said. Dove picked Snowy's body up. "Moth and Leaf should be here any minute now."

Suddenly, a brown haired girl with brownish tan skin and a golden haired girl with golden skin walked up. "You need a forensic?" The golden girl asked. "Yup, Moth!" Ivy answered. "Hi, Lionel!" The brown woman said. "Hey, Mom," Lionel mumbled embarrassedly. "Well, we'll need to take the body," Lionel's mom said briskly. "Sure, Leaf," Dove said.

Moth and Leaf found a opened scratch down Snowy's back. Moth stuck tweezers in there and pulled out a bloody black handle. Leaf put on gloves and pulled it out carefully to reveal a bloody, dirty, rusty knife. Then she slipped it into Dove's evidence baggie.

**Remember to favorite, follow, and review!**


End file.
